Life of the Ningyos
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: [AU] Life under the sea is not all that cracked up to be.


Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to us.

**Life of the Ningyos**

**by Hikari-chan and Yami-Yugi**

Chapter 1

The day started out like any other. The morning sun kissed the surface of the ocean. Mako Tsunami went out in his small fisherman's boat to make the morning rounds on the small population of mermaids that lived there. As he neared the area of a rare pod of merdolphins, he slowed down; knowing one in particular was very leery of fast boats, especially of the speed boat variety. He stopped the boat completely and carefully anchored it. As soon as he stopped, a young merboy with amethyst eyes and golden bangs jumped up to the boat.

"Hi Mako !"

"Morning Yugi, you startled me."

" You want to come play?"

"In a minute."

"Yugi! Yugi where are you?" said a slightly older merdolphin. He looked similar to Yugi, only he had his bangs spiking up into his hair and he had crimson eyes. He also had a long scar across his chest and back as well as a few on his tail from past run-ins with boats.

"I'm right here."

"Don't run off like that. You worried me."

"I'm sorry Yami."

"It's alright," he replied as he pet Yugi on the head. He winced a little at the gesture, but didn't mind it much.

"Can you come play now?" Yugi asked anxiously.

"Yeah," Mako said with a slight laugh as he finished putting on a wet suit.

"There ya guys are. Where ya been?" said a blonde haired merdolphin.

"Sorry about that Joey. Mako's here "

"Alright. Just don't be runnin' off like that. Ya know me and Yami don't like that."

"I know..." Yugi said solemnly. Yami smiled and pulled Yugi into a hug. Yugi genki smiled up at him.

"Shall we go?" Mako said as he got ready to jump into the water.

"Yea!" Yugi said with a big smile. Mako jumped in and they swam down, getting closer to where the pod lived.

- - -

The first ones to meet up with them was Tèa and Takara, female merdolphins. Tèa had a crush on Yugi and Takara was very fond of Yami. "There you guys are. Yugi, you shouldn't run off like that again. You scared us," Tèa said hugging Yugi tightly.

Takara smiled, glad that everyone was okay. She drew back at first at the sight of Mako, but then she realized who it was. "Hi Mako," she said with a confident smile, glad it was just Mako. He waved back. "Glad you're safe little Yugi. Don't want ya to get lost or hurt now," Takara said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well well well, where'd you go off to this time?" Mai, the last of the merdolphin pod, said warily, her hands on her hips. She had a smirk on her face. She was all too used to this. She knew Yugi was very curious. Yugi just sweat dropped.

"I'm just glad you're alright little Yugi," Takara said hugging him tightly. "However..." she rustled the merboy's spiky hair in a rough yet playful gesture.

"Gaahhh!" Yugi replied a bit annoyed.

"That's what you get for running off," Takara said with a smirk. Yami and the others couldn't help but giggle. "Here, I'll fix it," Takara said as she ran her hand through Yugi's hair to straighten it out. Yugi smiled and gave Takara a small hug. She smiled back.

"I'm gettin' hungry."

"With you Joey, it's always food," Mai said hugging Joey against her with one arm.

"Well, let's go find a good place to hunt," Tèa said.

"Well, about a mile down I found somewhere. I was exploring the area just going out for a casual swim and I found a school of fish," suggested Takara.

"Alright then let's go!" Joey said running off and leading the way. Mako followed, still wanting to keep an eye on them and hang out a bit.

- - -

Joey wasn't very good at catching fish, so Mai ended up sharing with him. He would be too fast and scare them away or let them slip out of his hands. One even smacked him in the face with its tail. Everyone laughed. He glared at them and sulked. "It's okay Joey," Takara said patting him on the back.

- - -

They soon finished and started to head back. Unfortunately, it was peak fishing hours and people would also come out and swim around this time. There was the occasional boat as they headed back. Yami kept Yugi close to him protectively. Takara clung tightly to Yami's arm, knowing that boats meant humans. She was frightened of them ever since she was young because of an incident that had given her the big scar on her back and the little scars on the tip of her fins.. She didn't trust humans at all, except for Mako. Yugi looked up curiously. "Don't you even think about it little one," Takara said.

"But humans are fun to play with."

"Maybe...but some can hurt you."

"Besides, boats are dangerous. I don't have to remind you do I?"

"No Yami..." Yugi sighed.

"Let's just get back home. Besides, you can play with Mako while he's here."

"That's true." Takara smiled. Yugi brightened up, not looking up as boats passed anymore.

- - -

As they reached their home, loud roars of big speed boats and party boats were heard. Yami held Yugi tightly. Takara stayed close to him, almost hiding behind him. "Those boats aren't supposed to be here. I'll be right back," Mako said as he surfaced.

- - -

"Hey! This area is a No Boat Zone! You can't be in this area!" It turned out to be some reckless teenagers and a group of party people.

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

"This is a protected area. You're breaking the law right now," Mako said his arms crossed.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" another guy shouted. Mako went over to his boat. He climbed in and was just about to radio for some law enforcement when a police boat pulled up.

"Okay people. Clear outta here. This is a protected area. Boats aren't allowed in here. Go somewhere else." A female with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing a jogging suit with a wildlife organization's insignia on it flashed a badge at them.

"Fine then! We were just leaving anyway!"

"You best watch it. I can arrest ya for bad mouthin' an officer."

"Alright, we're going." They left and headed to another part of the ocean.

"Thanks. That was perfect timing."

"No problem. Some people just ain't got no respect for wildlife."

"Yeah."

"Lucky I was doin' my mornin' rounds. Take care now." Mako nodded as she left. He put his gear back on and jumped back into the water.

- - -

Takara hid behind Yami. "Relax, it's only Mako," said Mai.

"Oh," Takara replied coming out from behind him.

"So they left?" asked Yami.

"Yep. An officer came just as I was about to call someone. She cleared them out. It's safe now." Yami gave a sigh of relief and released his hold on Yugi.

"Can we play now?"

"Yes, little Yugi, we can play now," Takara said with a smile. He genki smiled and swam behind Mako.

"Tag!" he called with a giggle, swimming away as fast as he could.

"Really now?" Mako said. He swam after the pod as they ran off.

"Can't catch me!" Yugi giggled. Just as Mako would get close, he'd hide behind Takara or Yami.

"Now now, Yugi. That's not fair to us. We don't want to be tagged either," said Takara she gently pushed Yugi aside and swam away.

"Hey! Yugi...what did Takara just get done saying?" All Yugi could do was giggle as he ran off. Yugi went and hid behind a rock. "He won't get me here." Mako snuck up behind him and tagged him.

"I just did."

"Awww." Everyone giggled.

"I'm sorry guys. I have to get going."

"Please stay a little longer?" Yugi begged.

"I'm sorry. My air's running low and I don't have another tank with me."

"Awwww..."

"It's okay Yugi," Yami said hugging him. Mako smiled and waved goodbye as he left.

"Well, guess we can just hang out now," said Tèa.

"Yep."

"Its gonna be a good day," Takara said smiling at the sunlight trickling down. She laid back on a nearby rock.

"Good idea," said Mai as she found another rock to lie on. Tèa sat on a rock next to Yugi. He smiled a small smile at her. Yami flopped down on the floor, sand swirling up into the water. Takara giggled a little. She decided to lie down next to him. She nuzzled up against him, some of her long hair tickling his back.

"Sorry," she said as he giggled. She pushed her hair to the side and nuzzled against him again. He smiled at her. He looked solemnly at the big, fishnet shaped, scar on her back. She cocked her head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She smiled. He put an arm around her as she laid there. Yugi smiled and welcomed an embrace from Tèa. They were a happy and well protected pod.


End file.
